The present invention relates to an airtight cosmetic powder box and, more particularly, to an airtight cosmetic powder box providing a double airtight effect by a seal ring abutting a bottom face of an upper cover and abutting an inner peripheral face of an annular rib of the upper cover.
A cosmetic powder box is an essential item in the purse of a female, because the makeup on the face of the female often requires reapplication due to sweating. Thus, the cosmetic powder box is required in application and reapplication of makeup and is almost a necessity in female daily lives. However, a conventional cosmetic powder box merely provides a space for receiving cosmetic powder which deteriorates by moisture. The conventional cosmetic powder box cannot prevent the cosmetic powder from moisture.
Thus, a need exists for an airtight cosmetic powder box for reliably protecting the cosmetic powder from moisture.